comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-06-06 - Heroes Crisis: BONG!
The world has fallen apart for Hawkgirl. She has been here so long...to the point she has a nest. She has not seen Hawkman or Redtail, or anything but the dead. Unlike most people that have traveled from one section to another, she has remained here alone and secluded within horror. This is Hawkgirl's nightmare...being seperated from Hawkman, being alone without any friends or family. So lonely. It is enough to make her snap. While her nest is in a penthouse up high with other ways to gain access to the penthouse by any normal means destroyed. One would need a grapple line or flight. She has stocked it with weapons, food, and water. And when Captain America stumbles into her territory, he knows it is marked. There are dried blood splatters everywhere, her favorite weapons the mace and sword were used often to cut off limbs and heads and to crush the zombies. Occansionally there is a body where a sniper rifle was used to splatter its head, but most of the time it was up close and personal...or where a zombie was picked up and dropped at a high height where it splattered far below. It is a war zone...and whoever did this is not immediately visible. Captain America is back in the zombie reality. His unform and armor going through another transformation. He wears a metal helmet with eye slits cut into the helmet and a chin strap. He's spray painted an A on the helmet. His pants replaced wtih BDUs that are navy in color. He wears a bullet proof vest that he's made to look like his old uniform. He somewhat resembles the real Captain America. He comes through the territory. He was scavaging for food and supplies. He brings his shield up to bear. And just in time too; cause you hear a sweep from above as if there is the beating of mighty wings, and high-pitched scream of battle as a mace heads straight for you! *BONG!* Grey wings with dried blood splatters, a short, feminine form, with hawk motif. It's difficult to catch when you have to go defending your head from an overhead attack! She must have dived down from high above to surprise you. Captain America brings his shield up to protect himself. This wasn't another Vampire or Lynch. He frowns throwing his shield at her. "I don't know what type of creature you are but I don't back off that easy." A snarl comes from Hawkgirl as she is flung back surprisingly far, her wings having to catch her. She eyes the shield; she didn't even feel the shield give beneath her. A low growl comes from her, "A talking one, think I can be manipulated to be your dinner? I'd say think again, but I'd rather you just die!" Her wings shift and she looks about to dive again, as those grey feathers beat, a rush of air goes past her, pushing her forward at a seemingly suicidal speed. Captain America catches the shield. "Oh they're talking ones here. But I'm quite alive flesh and blood. Just like the other heroes that where adducted." He frowns, "Just how many hawk people are there?" At least her dive was halted by the shield as Hawkgirl had to deflect it with her mace. She pulled back though just three yards from you....so close, but two yards up into the air still. She hovers there, the wings moving idily rather than rapidly as if needed to keep her afloat. "Others adducted, more hawks." There was an insanity in her eyes before, a blood lust....but what really seems to draw her from it is not your talking, but the mention of more hawk people. "Where?" Her voice is suddenly hoarse, and her hazel gaze suspicious and wary...but also so very hopeful. "I meant heroes, I've ran into a Supergirl. I also ran into another woman as well she looks to wear nearly the same armor. I ended up in a maze. She was there before I got lost again. Then ended up back here." "Redtail...," Hawkgirl says quietly. "Kara...," which is Supergirl. With another flap of the wings, Hawkgirl drops down to the ground. She wears really high heels, but she is still shorter than you, but the nasty mace is soon hooked to her belt. "My husband, have you seen Hawkman?!" The worry in her face right then, the hidden tears in her eyes...the love is obviously there. There are no lies or subterfuge here. "I haven't seen him though another hero trapped here mentioned encountering him. The situation looks grim, but a few of the others I've ran into seemed to have some theories about getting us out of it alright." "Theories," and Hawkgirl scowls. But there is hope in her eyes again at the mention that someone has seen her husband. "Come," she finally says, moving to walk away. "I have supplies and it is safe. But you will likely need my help to get to and from the place." She starts to lead the way toward the tall apartment complex she made her nest at. It seems, news of her husband and the female heroes has put you into good standing with the very violent woman. Captain America moves to follow, "I first woke up here. I've been back two other times," he says with a nod. "So there are others here." "Back, there are other places?" But as soon as the skyrise is met, Hawkgirl holds her hands out, "I won't drop you." She will soon lift you up from beneath your arms from behind you and take to the sky, her wings beating as she takes you to the Penthouse to talk...and to enjoy the supplies she has stored there. Of course, after speaking and some rest, she will let you down to further explore....Hawkgirl also makes her own decision to pack up and leave. She wanted to find others.